Improbable, But Not Impossible (working title)
by To Whomever it May Concern
Summary: The story of a relationship that started with a bribe. How Castiel and Nathaniel went from hating each other to... Well, you'll have to find out. Originally a oneshot that turned into multiple chapters. Separate warnings in each chapter. Rated M for sex and/or swearing. M/M smut or yaoi. Don't like, don't read.
1. Mixed Signals

**AN: **Ha so this little plot bunny turned into a whole damn fic in two nights. When has that ever happened to me? (The answer is NEVER) I'm kind of glad it happened though. I hope you all like reading it as much as I like writing it. It's not my usual style. Thought I'd mix it up a little. Try something new.

**Chapter Summary:** Castiel is bribed to talk with Nathaniel to get over their dislike for each other. Things go differently than planned.

**Warnings:** Contains: graphic M/M smut, what some would count as rape, minor bondage, slight kinks, fighting, swearing... Basically just really graphic. Don't like, don't read. You've been warned.

**Other:** The ship is obviously Castiel/Nathaniel, also called Casaniel or Cathaniel by myself. Cas is dominant in this. Really dominant. Rate, review, subscribe, please no flames, but constructive criticism in not only allowed, but encouraged.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own My Candy Love or its characters, except for my own... to a point. On the other hand, I _do_ own this fanfiction, but I am not making any money off it. (Sometimes I wonder why I even add that)

"Cas, please, can you just talk to Nathaniel."

"No. Hell no. I am never talking to that stuck up prick again," Castiel replied angrily.

"C'mon, please?"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because he's an idiot and he's not going to listen anyways."

"Now you're acting childish. You're both reasonable, attractive 17 year old males that are forced in to the same school every day. You need to work out your issues with each other," Marci tried.

"Why should I?"

"You've beaten him up five times this school year alone. Luckily, it'll be summer in only a few weeks."

"So?"

"I care about you both a lot, okay. But seeing Nathaniel come to school black and blue and knowing you caused that is just... it's really sad to see two people you know and like not getting along. I just want you both to work it out."

"Why do you even care?"

"Because in a weird way I consider you my friend and that means I genuinely care about your wellbeing."

Castiel scoffed.

"Listen, Cas," she started, "I get that you're really moody and all, like perpetual PMS moody, but you gotta suck it up. In only a month and a half, school will be over. I don't want your hatred for each other to linger and fester through a time where you both should be having fun. So can you just please, _please_ talk to Nathaniel? For me? Or anything it is that you care about?"

He didn't say anything.

"I promise to buy you fro-yo or pizza or something by tomorrow," Marceline offered.

"Ha! Like I'd even trust you to keep to that," he jeered.

"I have twenty bucks. I'll take you out today if that's what you want."

"How about you just give me the twenty straight up?"

"How 'bout ten now and ten after?" she tried bargaining.

"Fifteen and five."

"Ten and ten, it's even that way."

"Fine," he said and then gave a light chuckle.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"Heh. I just find your bargaining skills admirable." He cracked a small half smile, but that was the biggest his grins ever got.

"I would say 'aww' but I know you would just get pissed at that. Anyways, here's a ten."

"Thanks," he held the 's' out at the end for a short time. "Show me the other ten so I know you're not lying."

She handed him the first ten in the form of two five dollar bills, then pulled a ten dollar bill out of her pocket and showed it to him before shoving it back in.

"Good," he said, and turned to walk into the school.

"Hey," she shouted just before he opened the door. "Genuine feelings talk, I want you guys to make up! Good luck, Castiel!"

He gave a half formed glare and disappeared into the building.

**~Inside the School~**

"Hey, dipshit," Castiel shouted at Nathaniel.

"What do you want?" he asked, sounding tired.

School had already been closed for about a half an hour. The principal had left almost as soon as the bell rang as she was feeling under the weather. Nathaniel had to stay and finish his duties as student body president, Castiel always hug out in the courtyard for a while after school was over, and Marci had just left to go home. They were alone at school. Even the janitor wouldn't show up for another 4 hours.

"We need to talk."

"And why should I talk to you, Castiel?"

"Because I actually want to work things out with you."

"Oh, really?" Nathaniel sounded sarcastic.

"Yeah. Really. Is that so hard to believe, Nathaniel?"

"It actually is."

"Bitch."

"What did you say?"

"I called you a god damn bitch, Nat!"

By now, Castiel had Nathaniel cornered near the stairs, with only a few feet separating them from each other. There were no windows this side of the building, and most of the main hallway lights were turned off as it was.

"You always treat me like I'm less than you," Cas started, "like I don't care about anything, like I have no feelings at all. But I do have feelings, dipshit! Hate! For you!" Castiel paused to breathe because he had started yelling.

"Big, bad, blonde, prick ruling the whole damn school. But I think you forgot how the hierarchy works, Nathaniel," Castiel seethed. "So I think it's about time I took back my place as king!"

Castiel threw a strong right hook directly at Nathaniel's cheek. He tried to dodge it, but Cas was too fast. Nat heaved as he fell to the ground, all the air escaping his lungs. Castiel sat on his chest, straddling the other teen. He threw punch after punch at Nathaniel's face. Blood gushed from the blonde's nose and his eye had already started to swell. Suddenly, Castiel stopped.

"I hate you _so_ much."

Cas grabbed Nathaniel's shoulders and the other boy winced preparing for whatever was coming. The suspense led him to imagine the worst, but he could have never prepared for what actually happened.

Castiel kissed him.

Nat's eyes bolted open. He could not believe he was actually locking lips with the person he thought he hated most in the world. Mixed emotions swirled in his head until he became utterly confused. He tried to push the older, taller boy off, but Castiel was just too strong.

"Mmph," Nathaniel managed as he continued to struggle.

"Relax, it'll make this easier," Castiel cooed menacingly.

Nat's eyes grew wide. Castiel smirked. He hoped to god what he thought was on its way to happening wouldn't happen. Castiel's smirk grew to a Cheshire-like grin. Nathaniel imagined a shark smelling its prey. Castiel kissed him again, forcefully pushing his tongue into the blonde's mouth. The red head's skilled fingers unbuttoned the top three buttons of Nathaniel's shirt and slid the tie of from his neck. Castiel separated himself from Nat, a string of saliva still connecting their lips. Before he had a chance to turn his head, Castiel covered Nathaniel's mouth with his own tie and tied it tightly behind the younger teen's head. Nat choked at the taste of his tie. It was dusty and he could feel the fibers scraping against his lips. Castiel gave him another toothy grin before fully unbuttoning his shirt and tossing the previously wrinkle-free dress shirt into a wall. Nathaniel exhaled sharply as his bare skin touched the cold tile of the floor. Cas kissed and licked and bit at his neck drawing blood more than once. The biting and licking continued across his pecs. Castiel scooted father down Nathaniel's frame, Cas' more muscular body fit nicely with Nathaniel's lean one.

"You taste good," Cas said, licking blood from one of the bit marks he had left.

Nathaniel just glared back at him. Castiel chuckled before continuing his treatment. He stopped and licked a nipple biting it gently and pulling at it with his teeth. Nathaniel whimpered against his will. Cas sat up and took off his jacket and shirt revealing a tribal tattoo on one arm and a skull on his chest. Nathaniel had almost expected more tattoos than just two. Castiel used the back of his red shirt to wipe some of the blood from the blonde's face. Nathaniel appreciated the unexpected gesture. He thought maybe Castiel was going to be a bit gentler from that point on until he felt Cas' canines dig back into his neck. He let out a pained moan, he actually felt pleasure with that bite.

"You're relaxing. That's good," Cas said, licking the bite mark.

Castiel sat up and looked at the marks dotting Nathaniel's chest and neck. He went back down and traced the faint lines of Nathaniel's abs with his tongue. The blonde twitched.

"Ticklish?" Cas asked. Nathaniel didn't respond.

Castiel licked from his belly button to the edge of Nathaniel's pants before unbuttoning them and pulled them to his knees along with his light blue briefs. Castiel then took Nat's half formed erection into his mouth and sucked. Nathaniel whimpered again, louder this time. Castiel twisted his tongue around the head until it had grown to full size then he pulled off slowly, scraping roughly with his teeth. He flipped Nathaniel over brusquely. Nat hissed when the floor dust entered his open wounds. He felt himself get pulled into a kneeling position and instantly knew what was going to happen. He once again attempted to struggle against Castiel's cold-fingered grasp. He didn't want this to happen.

"Mmph!" he tried.

"Shhh. Just relax, Nathaniel."

Castiel's gruff voice and somehow menacing comforts reminded Nathaniel once again who it was dealing with and what a compromising position he had been put into. He heard Cas unzip his jeans, he heard the sound of fabric moving on skin. Nathaniel squeezed his eyes shut and did his best to mentally prepare himself. As Castiel scooted closer to Nathaniel, he noticed his scrunched up face. He body-hugged the blonde, his own hard-on pressing against Nathaniel's ass. Castiel grabbed Nat's chin, forcing his face in the direction of his own.

"Open your eyes, Nat," he commanded.

Nathaniel hesitated, but worried what Castiel might do if he didn't open them. It was bad enough the situation he was in, as well as the fact that he had a hard-on for another guy, not to mention that the other guy just so happens to be _Castiel_. He opened his hazel eyes.

"That's better. Now to get this tie off your face."

Nathaniel winced as Cas pressed on a forming bruise. As soon as the tie fell off his face, he took a deep breath.

"I need to be able to hear you scream," Castiel whispered into his ear.

The tone he used sent shivers down Nathaniel's spine.

"Remember to relax," Cas said louder, lifting his head off the others collar bone.

He took a deep bite into Nathaniel's shoulder before straightening up more. Nat let out a high, vocalized gasp. Castiel spit into his hand and rubbed it on his cock making sure it was adequately lubricated and then applied some to Nathaniel who let out a gasp at the feeling of his cold fingers there.

"You ready, Nat?"

"No," he groaned, shutting his eyes again.

"Scream for me!" Castiel shouted as he thrust in all 8 inches at once.

And he did. Tears escaped Nathaniel's eyes at the almost unbearable pain. Castiel grabbed onto his hips and thrust again. And again. And again. After a few more thrusts, Nathaniel was able to at least move a little bit. He tried to move away from Cas, but his hands had too firm a hold of his hips. Castiel's thrusts were fast and deep and sporadic.

"Relax," he said again. "It might feel better."

"Why... do you even... care?" Nathaniel gasped out.

"Because I don't like _completely_ one-sided pleasure. Plus, you have big, innocent doe eyes. Just focus on one thing: relaxing every single one of your muscles."

Nathaniel grunted and closed his eyes again before trying his best to relax. Cas was actually right, it did feel better. After a few more thrusts, Castiel changed his angle and a wave of heat and pleasure coursed through Nathaniel. He couldn't control the loud moan that erupted from his lips.

"Told you so," Cas said, smirking.

Nathaniel was actually pushing against Castiel now and when Cas pulled out, he let out a pleading whimper.

"What?" Nat asked, confused.

Castiel didn't answer, he just picked Nathaniel up from under knees and pushed his back against a wall before setting the blonde right onto his cock. Nathaniel moaned at the new position, he was really starting to enjoy himself. Castiel captured Nathaniel's lips with his own and the shorter male quickly opened his mouth for the red-head's tongue. Castiel bounced Nathaniel up and down his shaft making sure to hit his prostate every time. Cas trailed his mouth down back to Nathaniel's neck and stayed there so he could listen to all the whimpers and moans and gasping sounds the blonde was making.

"I-I'm close," Nat groaned.

"Ask for permission." Cas thrust faster.

"Please... may I... come?" Nathaniel begged.

"Who?"

"Please... can... I come... Castiel?"

"Only with me."

Castiel felt the heat pooling in this gut, he grabbed hold of Nathaniel's dripping cock and jerked it in time with his thrusting. He could feel Nat tightening. The blonde wrapped his arms around Castiel's shoulders and screamed as he came. His muscle contractions made Cas come very shortly after. Castiel got the last drops out of them both and dropped Nathaniel to his feet, his shaky post-orgasm legs caused him to stumble right into Cas' ready arms. They walked together to sit on the stairs. Both panting while they caught their breaths. Nathaniel flopped onto his back. He was seeing stars.

"Heh," he laughed lightly.

"What," Castiel asked.

"I never thought it could feel that good."

"Almost no one does."

"I take it this isn't your first time then, Cas."

"Fourth. I take it you were a virgin 30 minutes ago."

"Yeah," Nathaniel said shyly.

"I guess I'm kind of sorry then."

"Don't be, it was fantastic."

"Really?" Castiel smiled.

"Yeah."

Nathaniel sat up and gave Cas a hug from the side. Before he had time to process it, they were kissing again.

"You probably have to go home and do homework or something, Mr. Student Body

President," Castiel said, breaking off the kiss.

"Yeah. Cas?"

"Hm?"

"Does this mean we're boyfriends now or something?" Nat asked.

"We should talk about that later."

"Can you promise me we will?"

"Of course, Nat. You and your doe eyes."

"Psh."

"Hey, get dressed. We each got places to go."

"Yeah, yeah.

Castiel ruffled Nathaniel's hair and started walking towards the bathroom.

"Were you going to just forget to clean yourself up? You're kind of covered in your own jizz, Nathaniel."

"Oh, heh, forgot."

Nathaniel followed Cas into the bathroom and they pointed out spots that needed cleaning up for each other. Nathaniel mostly.

"How am I supposed to cover up these bites and hickeys, Cas?"

"Scarf? Flip up your collar? I dunno. But you're smart, you'll figure it out."

"Yeah. Am I all clean?" Nathaniel did a 360 for Cas.

"On the outside. You're no longer pure on the inside, though."

"Whatever."

They both laughed.

"You gonna be able to walk on your own now?" Castiel asked, letting go of Nathaniel.

"Yeah, I think so."

Nathaniel walked to the door with a limp.

"Ha! You got the sex limp! That might last a while, I'm pretty big," Castiel mocked.

"Ugh," Nat groaned.

They both put on their clothes and Castiel walked Nathaniel to the door. They kissed again before going outside. Cas started back towards the courtyard and Nathaniel toward the parking lot.

"Hey!" Castiel called back with a smirk, "I hate you!"

Nathaniel smiled. "I hate you, too."

**~The Next Day~**

Marceline saw Nathaniel come to school with two black eyes, a split lip, and a limp, but with a zoned out smile of his face. She knew it was Castiel's doings and was convinced they were even more distant.

Castiel wasn't in the courtyard when she went looking for him, but in the garden, smelling flowers. As Marci approached him, she noticed the slight smile on his face.

"Nathaniel's pretty banged up. You obviously didn't talk so you don't get your full twenty bucks," she said as she walked loser to the red-head.

"That's fine. I don't care. I'm pretty sure we both got what we wanted." His smile grew just a little bit wider.

"If you say so..." she trailed off. "I don't know what happened yesterday, but you're different. I want to know, but I won't ask. I'm just going to walk away now then. Seeya, Castiel."

Marceline turned and walked into the school.

Castiel just smelled the flowers.

**AN:** Agh! It's done. I really, really love writing this. And it only took me three nights (about 9-10 hours). That may be a personal best. Again, please review, favourite, subscribe, etcetera.

Cheers,

TWiMC


	2. Movie Night

**AN:** So I decided to take this from a story with multiple sequels, to a story with multiple chapters. Thought it might work out better that way.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PlayStation, Xbox, Wii, Blu-ray, Netflix, or My Candy Love and its characters. Just what I do with them.

**Chapter Summary:** Nathaniel invites Castiel over to watch a movie a few nights after when the first chapter takes place, but Castiel has other ideas.

**Warnings:** M/M smut, Slash, Bondage, masochism, and sadism. Castiel once again tops, which is still obvious. Plus, there's a bunch of family drama thrown in.

* * *

The sound of a guitar solo suddenly burst into the cool, Friday night. Castiel looked at the number on his phone. He didn't recognize it but he answered anyways after smudging out his cigarette.

"What?" he said.

"Hi, Cas... it's Nathaniel," he heard through the phone, Nat's voice a bit shaky.

"How'd you get my number?"

"Student files." Nathaniel paused. "Anyways, I was, uh, wondering if you might like to go see a movie or-or something tomorrow... with me."

"Sure," Castiel smiled a little. "Just need a time and a place."

"I was thinking around eight at, uh, my house?"

"Is that a question?"

"No? ...I mean, no."

"Heh, sure, sounds good Nat."

"See you then."

"I don't know where you live."

"Oh, right. Just walk four blocks down Main from the front door of school, then a left into the dead end, and it's the big blue house at the end."

"Already sounds fancy. I'll be there at eight."

"Okay! See you then!"

"Bye, Nat."

"Bye."

Castiel ended the phone call and lit another cigarette, this time with something good to look forward to.

**~oOo~**

Nathaniel was still shaking off some of his nervousness but he was proud of himself. Asking someone on a date at your own house after they basically raped you is a difficult thing to do.

He flopped onto his bed and sighed. He thought back to three days ago when Castiel and him... Just thinking of it made him hard.

"Get a hold of yourself, Nathaniel," he said.

It was 10:45. His parents were asleep on the other side of the house and Amber was out at a party with her friends. He was practically alone in the mansion.

_Damn_, he thought and gave up trying to will his "problem" away. He allowed his thoughts to drift back to Castiel. The crazy thing was, it wasn't just the parts where he actually felt good that made him hard, it was the abuse, the fast paced, one sided pleasure. He thought about making Castiel happy, making sure Castiel felt good, no matter what the cost. He sucked on the middle and index finger of his left hand, while the right clumsily undid the buttons on his shirt. He closed his eyes and moaned, imagining Cas' hands instead of his own. He pressed the bruise on his cheekbone and winced, remembering the punches, then he smiled.

He brought his hand back into his mouth and continued to essentially blow his fingers. His right hand roamed his chest until it flicked over a nipple. He pinched it and rubbed I while his other hand drifted down to his pants. He reached under the band and grabbed hold of his member jerking slowly, then faster, and slowly again, changing his pace every few strokes. He twisted his nipple and moaned. He could almost feel Castiel's breath on his neck or his oddly cold fingers against his skin. His left hand wandered to his lips. He sucked at the same pace he jerked himself off at. It was all getting to be too much. His toes curled, his back arched.

"Castiel!" he moaned loudly as he came into his hand. He stroked until it was all out and collapsed back into his sheets.

Nathaniel waited for his breathing to return to a normal pace before stripping off all his clothes and walking to his bathroom. He took a quick shower just to rinse off and then stepped out putting on purple boxers and a white t-shirt. He crawled into his queen sized bed and fell asleep quickly with thoughts of a certain red head in mind.

**~The Next Day (Saturday) at 7:30pm~**

Castiel knew he was going to fuck Nathaniel again. That was definitely going to happen. He didn't doubt that the movie night was probably some kind of excuse to get him over there.

Honestly, he was starting to fall for the guy. In a non-romantic way. Not like "I want to marry you and grow old with you. Let's adopt and raise three children together." Just... no. It was more like "Let me fuck you until you can't think straight and walking isn't even an option and then I'll still be there the next day to do it again."

He laughed lightly at the thought of them even being a serious couple as he looked in his closet for something to wear. They needed to be clothes he could take of fairly easily. Red boxers, slightly skinny, dark grey jeans, a studded belt, no, fuck the belt. He threw it to the ground and resumed getting dressed. Red wife beater, black biker boots, and his favourite leather jacket. By now it had gotten to be 7:45. He was going to head out the door and make it there early, until he realized that's exactly what he would be doing: getting there early. So instead, he packed a bag to use later, gathering what he might need. It would be about a ten minute walk so he left at 7:55.

Castiel walked and smoked as he did until reaching a dead end road like Nathaniel had said. He had expected a house slightly larger than average, but instead it was a full mansion. Three stories high and painted in various shades of blue with white accents, windows everywhere. It looked like it belonged by a beach. Cas took a moment to look the house over, it appeared to have a very large backyard, as well. He walked up the stone path to the front door and rang the bell, smudging out the cigarette and tossing it into a flowerpot before Nathaniel opened the door.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Gonna invite me in, Nat?"

"Yeah, of course. Come in."

Castiel stepped into the house and kicked off his boots.

The door opened to a foyer that went up to the second floor. A huge glass chandelier hung from the ceiling and a curved staircase to the right led to the second floor with a balcony overlooking the front room. On the left, an archway opened to the living room and beyond that was the kitchen. Next to the kitchen was a dining room with glass French doors to the backyard. A large bathroom sat next to the dining room. The second floor had four bedrooms and three full bathrooms. And on the third floor was one and a half bathrooms and game room fully equipped with a flat screen TV, PlayStation, Xbox, Wii, etc. plus games. Also a pool table and ping pong table. A small 10 seat movie theatre with surround sound, Blu-ray, and a huge HD TV was next to the game room. There was an office on every floor, but each person had a laptop and/or computer to use.

"Wow," Castiel muttered as Nathaniel finished the tour in the theatre.

"Yeah. I own just about every movie, and if I don't have it, Netflix probably does." Nathaniel fumbled with the remote, turning on the TV and turning off the room lights.

"Cool. So..." Castiel advanced slowly on Nathaniel, the blonde stepped back.

"What?" he asked nervously.

Castiel didn't respond and just walked up to Nathaniel, pressing him against the wall. They stood there. Nathaniel's eyes wide and Castiel's narrowed intensely. Their faces mere centimeters apart, Cas pinned Nathaniel's arms to his sides and kissed him. Nathaniel, eyes now shut, relaxed into Castiel's arms and opened his mouth to the other's tongue. Castiel grinded against Nathaniel's hips and growled deep in his throat causing Nat to let out a high pitched moan. When they parted for air, Castiel continued bucking his hips.

"Cas, wait," Nathaniel chimed in before his lips could be violated again.

"What? Why?" Castiel asked, stopping his hips.

"I thought we were going to watch a movie."

"Heh. W- you actually meant we would watch a movie when you asked if I wanted to _watch a movie_?"

"Yeah..."

"Nathaniel," Castiel took a step back, "I'm not into the whole romance thing. The other day was basically me getting out my rage. I still don't like you all that much, but I don't hate you anymore. Don't get me wrong, you're great in bed, that's the whole reason I thought you invited me over really." He paused. "I'm not the caring

type. I mean, look at me. Do you think I could really love anyone? I have the shittiest family of fuckasses ever and so I don't even know _how_ to love. I could never be in a relationship."

"Could you try?" Nat pleaded, his face had fallen throughout the mini speech.

"No," Castiel shook his head.

Nathaniel sucked up the displeasing information and put on a brave face. "Well... then you fucking me again would be the next best thing."

A devious smile crept onto Castiel's face. Nathaniel shivered in anticipation.

Nathaniel spoke up again before Cas could get back to him. "We should go to my room. My parents could get back from their dinner any time soon. And Amber will be back from her party within an hour."

"Good call."

Castiel picked Nathaniel up bridal style and carried him to his room.

"Get undressed, I need to grab something," Cas instructed.

"O-okay."

Nathaniel began unbuttoning his shirt as Castiel left. He was completely naked in under a minute and sat on his bed. He imagined the scenarios of what might happen. Outside his window, it was just after sunset and starting to be dark. Castiel returned after a few moments with his bag and was surprised to see Nathaniel _completely_ undressed. He was expecting the blonde to still at least have briefs on, but this made it easier. Cas looked over his body. He hadn't really had the chance to before. Scabs had formed over the bite marks and the bruises had turned a pale yellow-purple colour. Nathaniel blushed under Castiel's focused gaze and shifted uncomfortably.

"Lay back," Castiel commanded and set the bag on the floor.

Nathaniel scooted back on the bed and propped himself up on his elbows. Castiel slowly pulled off his coat, then his shirt, and then unbuttoned his pants. Nathaniel watched, eagerly awaiting what would happen next. Castiel, now down to his red boxers, opened the bag and pulled out a length of rope. It was about a centimeter thick and soft feeling. Cas pulled a pair of scissors out, as well.

"Hold onto the headboard," he commanded, his voice growing lower.

The whole situation made Nathaniel tingle and he, once again, did as he was told. Castiel tied Nathaniel's wrists to the headboard and cut the rope. The scissors and remaining rope soon joined their clothes on the ground, as well as Cas' boxers.

Nathaniel was already hard from all that was happening. Castiel pulled one more object out of the bag. A bottle of lube. He kissed Nathaniel and quickly bit his shoulder. Nathaniel hissed at the sudden sensation and it wasn't until after that he realized Castiel had three fingers inside him.

"Nothing gets by you does it?" Castiel asked sarcastically.

Nathaniel moaned when his fingers splayed and twisted and whimpered when they were gone. Castiel teased his entrance with his cock and laughed at the pleading face Nathaniel was making.

"Fuck me, Cas!" Nathaniel finally cried.

Castiel's smirk grew to a wide grin and he thrust in entirely. Tears once again escaped Nathaniel's eyes at the pain and he let out a breathy grunt. With one hand on his hip and the other on his shoulder, Castiel pounded Nathaniel mercilessly. The pain eventually disappeared after a minute or so. Then Castiel changed his angle a little and a jolt of pleasure racked Nathaniel's body. He let out a loud moan followed by little gasps at every buck of Cas' hips. Castiel pressed his middle and ring fingers against Nathaniel's tongue forcing him to suck them. Cas looked at Nathaniel, their eyes meeting again. Nathaniel's wide and blissed-out and Castiel's dark and predatory. Then Nathaniel's eyes closed again and Castiel was able to focus on the fact he was nearly ready.

"Ahng," Nathaniel managed to cry out.

Castiel removed his fingers from Nathaniel's mouth and kissed him while both their orgasms hit. He pumped a few more times getting it all out and pulled out to lay next to Nathaniel who sighed.

"Heh. Hope you're not tired yet, blondie. That was just the beginning."

"Mmh, I don't think so." He paused to breathe for a moment. "Why are you so good at that?"

"At what?" Castiel turned to face Nathaniel.

"Making me want it." He blushed dark red.

"Want what?"

"All of _this_. You... _in_ me. The pain and pleasure and sex."

"What's not to want?" Castiel leaned over and licked a long trail from the dip where Nathaniel's collar bones met up to his lips and gave him a deep but fast kiss. "Now to get that rope off and retie it. This'll be fun." He grinned devilishly.

Castiel untied the rope around Nathaniel's wrists. Slight rope burns had formed. Nathaniel took the opportunity to relax and stretch his wrists before getting rapidly flipped over onto his stomach. He felt his arms be jerked behind his back and rotated his shoulders for an easier angle. Castiel tied his hands together behind his back with a larger length of rope. Cas brought Nathaniel up onto his knees, his head still on the pillow. He felt almost uncomfortably exposed. Much more than the first time. Back then, though, he still had pants on... and wasn't tied up.

"Can you breathe?" Castiel asked. He was going to ask if he was comfortable, but then dropped that when he realized that that would be a really difficult position to truly be comfortable in.

Nathaniel situated his head and replied, "Yeah."

"Great."

Castiel grabbed onto both of Nathaniel's hips and pushed in. Nathaniel whimpered in pain, but it didn't hurt as bad because he was already stretched from 5 minutes before. Cas started slow, just barely moving, then he would speed up quickly, and slow back down again. The pace changing was driving Nathaniel crazy, but he was in no position to complain. After all, it felt amazing. And then Castiel brushed against his prostate. Nathaniel moaned and quivered. Castiel brought up the pace to a constant, fast, deep thrusting, but only hit Nat's p-spot every few thrusts. Just to tease.

Nathaniel moaned with every movement, growing loud each time Castiel hit. Nathaniel could feel the heat rushing to his core as he got ready to burst.

"I'm... close... C-Cas."

"Yeah," Castiel grunted out.

Castiel gave one last buck of his hips, Nathaniel yelled, and the bedroom door swung open.

Amber stood in the doorway, phone in hand, mouth hanging open, and eyes wide with shock, horror, and utter disgust.

"Oh my god!" She shouted. "Oh my _fucking_ god!"

Nathaniel stared back silently, his scream caught halfway out his lips. Without breaking eye contact, Amber lifted her phone and snapped a picture. Castiel quickly stood up and wrapped a blanket around himself. Nathaniel was still frozen in mortified embarrassment.

"Give me the phone, Amber," Castiel commanded calmly. His eyes were narrowed and his tone was dark and serious. Any sensible being would have given the phone and ran, but not Amber.

"No!" she said. "You're fucking gay. God, wait until everyone finds out. To think I actually thought you were attractive."

Castiel reached for the phone.

"No! Don't fucking touch me, faggot! I'll call the fucking cops!" Amber screeched.

"Don't talk to him that way, Amber," Nathaniel said. He had gotten one of his hands out of the rope and had a different blanket covering him.

"Oh my god. My own brother, a fucking cock sucker. Why don't you just stop and take a moment to think about how _I_ feel right now. I just walked in on my own big brother getting fucked in the _ass_. You don't know how _embarrassing_ that is."

"I think I kind of do. Notice that that's _me_ you're talking about. Please, just give me the picture."

"No!"

While they argued, Castiel was working on getting Amber's iPhone. She finally stopped flailing her arms for a second and he snatched it out of her hands. He ran into the bathroom connected to Nathaniel's room and locked the door.

"You disgusting little _shit_!" she shouted. "You're gonna pay!"

Amber grabbed the blanket around Nathaniel's waist and tore is off before running out of his room and down the stairs. Nathaniel chased after her. The moment he got to the bottom of the stairs into the foyer, the front door clicked and swung open. Both his parents stood gawking in the doorway.

"Nathaniel's gay!" Amber shouted just before entering the room. "There's a boy from school locked in his bathroom. Castiel, the one that always beats him up, was screwing him, like, 30 seconds ago."

"Is that true, Nathaniel?" his mother asked.

Nathaniel didn't answer. They both stepped into the house. His father closed the door.

"Tell me if that's true!" she got loud. "Nathaniel!"

"No. Amber is lying to get attention," Nathaniel said, once again calm.

"Well, then why are you naked with your hand tied?" she asked, hysteria lightly creeping into her voice.

"I wanted to see how easily I could get out of ropes. I wasn't very good at it, but I did make some progress." He lifted up his unbound hand.

"Why naked and why him? I thought Castiel is the boy that's always mean to everyone."

"He was the bully, but then I decided to befriend him, and it worked. We're really good friends now. I was naked so that I could move easier. Don't worry, Castiel didn't see anything. That's what the blanket was for. The one Amber took."

"B-but I saw you two! You were-"

Their mother interrupted her, "Amber, it's not nice to make up stories like that. That was very cruel towards you brother." The hysteria became nonexistent.

"Hey, Amber," Castiel said coolly, walking down the stairs fully clothed. "Sorry I grabbed your phone. I must have mistaken it for mine. Here ya go." Cas gently tossed Amber the phone, picture deleted. She glared at him.

"Sorry. I just have the same model. I forgot I left it at home," he said with a smirk in his eyes while an innocent smile played on his lips to match the sincere tone.

"You're lying! You deleted my proof! And now you're playing charming!"

"Why would I lie to a pretty girl and her parents?" his voice remained suave with and air of sinister.

"Um, hi. Hate to interrupt, but it's getting drafty over here," Nathaniel chimed in.

"Ugh." Amber covered her eyes and gave him the blanket.

"I'm glad we worked this out," said Nathaniel's mother. "And I'm even more glad that you're not gay."

Nathaniel shuddered.

She turned to Castiel, "Hello. It's great to hear you and Nathan are friends."

When she looked at her husband, Castiel looked at Nathaniel and mouthed, "Nathan?"

Nathaniel shrugged. "Later," he mouthed back.

"Well, Nathan, why don't you boys head back upstairs. Your mother and I need to talk to Amber about fabricating lies again."

Amber whined, "But-"

"No buts. To the kitchen."

Amber glared and Castiel and Nathaniel before trudging to the kitchen followed by her parents.

As soon as they were gone, Nathaniel looked at Cas. "Wow, what a fiasco."

"Yeah."

"So, I guess you should probably go."

"Alright. I'm glad I showed up."

"Yeah, so, see you Monday."

Castiel gave Nathaniel a quick kiss and whispered, "Just call if you need to be fucked." He walked to the door and opened it. "Oh, and Nathaniel?"

"Hm?"

"Keep the rope," Castiel smirked and stepped into the night.

* * *

**AN:** Woo! It's done! Free magic for everyone that follows this because in next chapter (Spoilers!) Castiel and Nathaniel go on vacation together! Really looking forward to writing that. Hope yalls enjoyed this.

-TWiMC


End file.
